


История, в которой Дейв херово пошутил, но всё закончилось хорошо

by LRaien



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Summary: «Так ты хочешь, чтобы я проржался или всё-таки тебе дал?»
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 3





	История, в которой Дейв херово пошутил, но всё закончилось хорошо

— Так ты хочешь, чтобы я проржался или всё-таки тебе дал?  
Джон не удерживается и хихикает в конце фразы, а Дейв с невозмутимым видом сидит рядом.  
Они пихаются локтями, устроившись на диване напротив плазмы, на экране на паузе замер скейтбордист — вот-вот свалится; за окном уже тёмная ночь, а на столе — бутылки с недопитым яблочным соком и пара подсохших кусков пиццы. У Джона взъерошены волосы, чуть сбиты набок очки, крошки на губах и контроллер от приставки.  
У Дейва — вот редкость! — глаза не спрятаны за тёмными линзами, руки скрещены на груди, а самоконтроль — на пределе, запредельней некуда.  
— Пф, Эгдерп, не неси чушь, мне не дают — мне преподносят. Знаешь, типа, лишь избранные из миллионов жаждущих удостаиваются этой чести, устраивают песнопения там и прочую хуйню с ритуалами.  
Джон фыркает:  
— А если я паду ниц, ты соизволишь не быть жадной жопой и перестанешь смешить меня, чтобы я побыстрее продул и дал тебе контроллер?  
— Я изучаю вероятность этого под микроскопом с дохулионным увеличением, и всё равно не нахожу нихуя подобного.  
— Бе-е-е, ну ты и жопа, Дейв!  
— Да-да, самый сочный зад в мире, между этих булочек не хватает только сосиски. Не хочешь попробовать добавить туда майонеза?  
Прыснув, Джон случайно задевает пальцем кнопку — и разочарованно стонет:  
— Блин, я почти добрался до отметки! Знаешь, ты — самый настоящий мудила, тебе должно быть стыдно!  
Дейв довольно усмехается — едва заметно: имидж крутого парня и всё такое. В следующий миг в его лицо влетает подушка.  
— Получи!  
— Сам получи! Нет, дай сюда!  
После небольшой потасовки Дейв отшвыривает от дивана обе подушки и ухитряется поймать Джона в захват. Тот хохочет — «щекотно, ты, придурок, отпусти!» — и несильно пихает локтем в рёбра, но у Дейва перехватывает дыхание вовсе не из-за этого. Он выжидает пару секунд, наклоняется совсем близко и целует.  
Буквально на мгновение его губы касаются разгорячённой щеки Джона, чтобы тут же отпрянуть и изобразить невозмутимость — это сложно, когда твои щёки пылают от смущения.  
Джон приоткрывает от удивления рот и на миг замирает, смешной и растерянно хлопающий глазами. Потом складывает губы и издаёт короткое: «О».  
«О», — думает Дейв. — «Охуеть!» — И молчит, потому что сейчас для него главное — не спугнуть.  
— Я не гей, — наконец произносит Джон, подрагивающими пальцами поправляя очки.  
Дейв молчит, и Джон уточняет:  
— Вроде бы. Блин... Блин-блин-блин, — он слишком воспитанный, чтобы орать «блядь», но эмоции бьют через край, — блинский же блин, Дейв, не смей говорить, что все эти дерьмовые подкаты были не совсем ироничными!  
Дейв всё ещё молчит.  
— Да скажи уже хоть что-нибудь, придурок, единственная уважительная причина не разговаривать со мной после случившегося — это если ты сейчас сдох от стыда за свои отстойные шутки!  
— Ты сам просил не говорить, чувак.  
Ошарашенное лицо Джона, до которого постепенно доходит, настолько забавное, что Дейв начинает тихо смеяться — то ли от нервов, то ли от того, что сейчас все чувства обострены, и любая ерунда кажется смешной до усрачки.  
— Нет, вы посмотрите, он ещё и ржёт! — возмущается Джон.  
И через секунду тоже начинает хохотать.  
Отсмеявшись, Джон «всё ещё не гей», но не против попробовать — если, конечно, Дейв пообещает остаться хорошими друзьями, что бы в итоге ни случилось. Тот, конечно же, соглашается.  
И потом не жалеет ни капли о том, что это «если» так и не пригождается.


End file.
